naruTo es un pocO rebeLde!
by xoxo.lahh
Summary: volvi! capitulo 7. de acuerdo con Sasuke la venganza es dulce. reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**declaimer:naruto no me pertenese ni rebelde(como quisere que sii!!!!)**

_pensando_

**narracion**

naruto:dialogo

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El rencuentro.**

Un dia normal en una villa llamada kanoha una joven como de 15 años se encontraba recordando momentos que habia pasado en esa villa.

Roberta: que bien que pudimos venir no Mia?

Mia: ganaste esta hermosa igual que la villa escondida en las nuves!

Kumiko-sensei: bien ahi que ir con la Hokage para informarle de nuestra llegada de todos, bueno mas bien de 1, 2, 3, bueno solo somos 3 equipos y un solo sensei. .u

Miguel: el unico equipo con sensei somos nosotros el equipo 7!!

Diego: lo unico que quiero haser es encontrar a mi primo...

Roberta: que serio Diego nunca te habia oido hablar asi..que tienes o que??

Diego: Roberta hasle un favor a la humanidad y callate.

Jose L.: no otra ves -.-u

Kakashi-sensei: ya se hacia conocia esa voz.

Kumiko-sensei: hermano!

Todos: hermano!?!?!

Roberta: Naruto??

Naruto: Roberta Miguel??

Roberta: como has estado hermanito(n/a: es de cariño n//n)

Naruto: muy bien y ustedes??

Roberta y Miguel: tambien

Kumiko-sensei:creo que ya se conocian varios de aqui, no chicos??

Roberta: Kumiko-sensei cuantas veces Miguel y yo te tenemos que decir que cuando teniamos 8 años vivimos en Kanoha??

Kumiko-sensei: no tengo buena memoria eso es todo n.nu

Todos: ya nos dimos cuenta -.-u

Tsunade: creo que ya llegaro .

Todos: Arigato Tsunade-sama

Kakashi-sensei: creo que los tenemos que presentar a sus repectivos equipos no Tsunade?

Tsunade: si creo que tenemos que llamar a el equipo de Gai y el de Kurenai.

Sasuke: respectivos equipos?

Diego: creme primo ni yo les entiendo -.-u

Sasuke: hmp. Asi que van a juntar equipos Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi-sensei: hai

Gai-sensei: nos llamaban?(haciendo su clasica pose)

Tsunade: hai n.nu

Kurenai-sensei: se podria saber para que nos a llamado Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ahorita veran no se desesperen-murmurando-Kumiko empiesa

Kumiko-sensei:hai bueno en la villa escondida entre las nuves ahi un problema para entrenar a nuestros chunnin estos 3 equipos son unos de los problemas

Sakura: ahi mas?

Kumiko-sensei: hai todos se fueron a diferentes direcciones a estos 3 les toco Kanoha y elegieron por el numero de equipo es con quien van a estar, osea que mi equipo estaria con el equipo 7 de Kanoha luego el equipo 8 con el equipo 8 de aqui y el equipo 13 de aqui con el 13 de alla ia entendieron??

Todos: hai!

Kumiko-sensei: bueno solo alcanso a venir un sensei de alla y soi yo y los capitanes de equipo van hacer komo el ayudante de el sensei correspondiente el o la capitana del equipo 8 de la villa escondida entre las nuves es Jose Lujan y el capitan de el equipo 13 es Santos y bueno como yo si estoy aqui mi capitana solo va hacer chunnin.

Sasuke: capitana?

Kumiko-sensei: en todos los grupos de chunnin de la villa escondida entre las nuves solo 2 mujeres lograron ser capitanas la del equipo 8 fue la unica que se presento y la del equipo 7 bueno le gano a los hombres del equipo en un conbate para lo de capitan y ella es la capitana...

Sasuke: y quien es?

Roberta: yo y si tienes algun problema ven y dimelo en mi cara...

Naruto: quienes son los 2 hombres que venciste?

Roberta: el primo de Sasuke, Diego y a Miguel..

Todos:...oO

Neji: le ganaste a un Uchiha?

Roberta: y si quieren puden ser 2(voltendo a ver a Sasuke)

Tenten: que prima me mandaste Kami-sama

Lee: es tu prima??

Tenten: hai!

Neji: que mala memoria tienes si ya la conociamos verdad Roberta-chan

Roberta: hai... enserio no me paresco a la Roberta de 8 años?

Lee: cara si actitud...no...

Mia: jajaja mira Roberta-nissan

Tenten: nissan?

Mia: somos hermanastras..

Tenten: o si algo me habia dicho Alma-sama

Roberta: ahorita vengo...

Mia: ok..

Roberta: cronix( sus ojos se ponen totalmente rojos) dragon de fuego(un dragon sale por detras de ella y amarra a Sasuke que estaba ahogando a Naruto en un rio) que le estas haciendo a mi hermanito??

Sasuke: sueltame baka

Roberta: callate teme y dime porque lo estabas ahogando??

Sasuke: porque TU hermanito es un latoso!

Roberta: por eso?? El latoso eres TU haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito

Kumiko-sensei/Kakashi-sensei: bajalo Roberta -.-u

Roberta: ok(Sasuke estaba amarrado en el aire y cuando lo suelta se pega contra el piso) felices?

Sasuke: te voi a matar teme

Roberta: venci a tu primito de un solo golpe que a ti no te haga lo mismo esta muy dificil o que?

Naruto: arigato Roberta-nissan

Roberta: denada Naruto-nissan eso es para que los UCHIHA vean con quien se meten

Diego: estas bien?

Sasuke: hai la tengo que soportar todo este tiempo?

Diego: te vas acostumbrando llevo desde la academia ninja con ella y soy su blanco preferido pero creo que ahora no soy el unico...

Sakura: estas bien Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: hai no te preocupes Sakura

Sakura: tu eres el primo de Sasuke-kun verdad?

Diego: hai me llamo Diego bueno creo que el apellido ya te lo sabes

Sakura: hai n//n la conoces?

Diego: a quien a Roberta como no si esta en mi equipo desde genin

Sakura: esta en nuestro equipo verdad?

Diego: por desgracia..

**En el mismo lugar en otra parte...**

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun es-estas bie-bien?

Naruto: hai Hinata gracias por preocuparte

Roberta: ese tal Sasuke me las va a pagar si no ubiese sido que los senseis legaran ubiera terminado en el hospital

Miguel/Naruto: n.nu

Miguel: estas loca dicen que es el mas fuerte de toda Kanoha

Roberta: dicen... no lo han comprobado

Naruto: solo porque es del clan Uchiha se cree el mejor en todoooo...

Roberta: jajaja por ser tan chistoso te quiero mucho(abrasando a Naruto)

Miguel: oye Tenten la niña de ojos blancos no es algo de Neji?

Tenten: hai son primos pero como ustedes saben los Hyuga se divide en 2 el souke que es la rama principal y el bouke que es...(antes de acabar Neji acabo la oracion)

Neji: la rama secundaria...

Roberta: porque la dividen asi todos son Hyuga no?

Neji: lo mismo me pregunto yo

Miguel: y tu eres del souke o bouke

Neji: bouke...

Roberta: bueno auque seas del souke o bouke eres uno de los mas fuertes e inteligentes y eso es mejor que una tonta divicion y si quieres te puedo traer una rama de un arbol para que veas que es solo una cosa muy simple n.n

Neji:eres igual que antes solo me tratas de lebantar el animo jaja

Roberta/Tenten: y funciona jajaja

Neji: ninguna de las 2 a cambiado

Roberta: pa' que veas por algo somos primas.

Tenten: mas bien primas-hermanas

Roberta: exacto jajaja(n/a la mama de Tenten y la mama de Roberta son hermanas)

Akamaru: guau guau!!

Roberta: Akamaru!! Estas ENORME que te dan de comer??

Kiba: Akamaru perdon...

Roberta: no importa Kiba

Kiba: Roberta-chan!! Y estrella??

Roberta: en casa con mi mama

Kiba: que bien que la sigas teniendo!

Roberta: Kiba que le diste de comer a Akamaru?

Kiba: lo mismo de siempre n.nu

Kurenai-sensei: equipo 8 vamonos entrenar

Gai-sensei: equipo 13 a entrenar

Kakashi-sensei: vamonos chicos y chicas

Tsunade: senseis! No se vallan sus chunnins tienen mision mañana

Vico: a que horas nos vemos aqui?

Tsunade: a las 8 am

Todos: hai!

Tsunade: esta sera su primera mision como equipo vallan a dormir

Todos: hai

Tsunade: equipos cada uno tiene su propio apartamento

Rocco: cada quien?

Tsunade: no cada equipo

Todos:oO

Tsunade: vallan cada uno tiene su numero de equipo en la puerta.

Son muy elegantes en cada cuarto tiene 2 o un nombre ahi es donde van a dormir

Todos: hai...

Tsunade: a dormir!

**En el apartamento del equipo 7 las parejas de dormitorio quedaron asi: **

**Roberta y Mia, Diego y Miguel, Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura sola (n/a los que tienes compañero tienes 2 camas una para cada quien eso es en todos lo apartamentos)**

**En el del equipo 8 quedaron asi: Kiba, Akamaru y Shino , Jose Lujan y Agustina, Giovanni y Teo, y Hinata sola. En el equipo 13 quedaron asi**

**Vico y Lupita, Santos y Rocco, Lee y Neji, Tenten sola.**


	2. Chapter 2

_declaimer:ni naruto ni rebelde me pertenecen(porque!!!!!)_

_pensando_

**narracion**

naruto: dialogo

**

* * *

****Capitulo 2: Un inicio inolvidalble **

**Roberta estaba empacando sus cosas con Mia en su dormitorio cuando alguien toco la puerta.**

Mia: pase..

Diego: Roberta tenemos que hablar...

Roberta: yo no tengo nada que hablar y menos con un Uchiha...

Diego: te prometo que no me tardo nada.

Roberta:_que quiere este??_ Ok ganaste ahi voy

**Afuera en el patio del apartamento...**

Roberta: ahora si que quieres?

Diego: dejame comandar la mision

Roberta: ni-lo-ca

Diego: porfavor

Roberta: te gane muy limpiamente en el concurso..

**Entre los arbustos..**

¿?: ahi estan

¿?: lo se a la cuenta de 3 los atacamos

¿?:hai 1

¿?:2

¿?/??:3..

**Con Roberta y Diego..**

Roberta:(sakando un kunai) oiste eso?

Diego: (sakando un shuriken) hai

Roberta: que hacen aqui no los habian mandado a Suna?

Diego: Javier, Paula no los queremos herir

Roberta:-murmurando- dilo por ti mismo..

Paula: por que estan tan juntitos??

Javier: andan o que?

Roberta:primero muerta -//-

Diego: por que dices esa estupideses??

Paula: porque parese

Diego:parece pero no lo es

Sasuke: que esta pasando aqui?

Roberta: nada que(Diego le tapa la boca)

Diego: nada ya se iban solo son viejos amigos

Roberta: (mordiendo la mano de Diego) si ya se iban

Diego: auch...

Roberta:-murmurando- bebe

Diego: -murmurando-tigre

Roberta: vamonos para adentro

Sasuke:hmp.

Roberta: lo tomare como un si .

**Adentro..**

Miguel: que paso??

Roberta: Paula y Javier vinieron a "visitarnos"

Naruto: quienes son ellos??

Roberta: Paula el dieblo convertido en mujer

Miguel:y Javier..

Diego: mi hermanastro

Naruto: es Uchiha?

Sasuke/Diego: no

Diego: Uchihas solo quedan 5

Naruto: 5?

Diego: Sasuke, Itachi, mi mama y..(roberta acabo la oracion)

Roberta: Christopher...

Naruto: porque lo dices con tanta tristesa?

Roberta: por... lo que nos hiso...

Sasuke: nos?

Roberta: yo porto un espiritu se llama Mixi (n/a se dice mi-chi)es un tigre de 5 colas cada cola es un elemento fuego, agua, hielo, viento y naturalesa creiamos que era bueno

Naruto: en plural?

**Mia sale de su cuarto...**

Mia: si en plural Roberta, Diego, Miguel, y yo

Miguel: secuestro a Roberta cuendo teniamos 12 años

Roberta: contal de quitarme a Mixi todo fue en vano lo unico que logro fue hacer que Mixi saliera cada vez que peleo sin que yo la mande...

Sasuke: osea que en la pelea de capitanes Mixi te ayudo?

Diego: Ie todabia no pasaba eso

Roberta: asi que nos decepciono y se fue con los de akatsuki..

Naruto: y el que de Sasuke o Diego?

Diego: de Sasuke primo mio... hermano

Sasuke: es el segundo capitan de los akatsuki entro depues pero era Uchiha

Sakura: wow pero tenemos que dormir para mañana

Todos: hai!!

**En la habitacion de Mia y Roberta...**

Mia: acabaste??

Roberta: hai a dormir -.-zZzZ

Mia: en la mision ahi que jugar a la botella

Roberta: buena idea Mia poreso eres mi hermana .

Mia: bueno a dormir..buenas noches

Roberta:buenas noches

**A la dia siguiente la mayoria de los chunnin esperaban a que llegaran los demas ****y que su capitana, Roberta, les diera la señal para irse**

Mia: porque se tardan tanto?

Roberta: solo falta el equipo 13 y creo saber porque se tardan tanto...

Mia/Roberta: Vico... --u

Tenten: ya llegamos!

Lupita: Vico trae como 10 maletas y pesadisimas si no fuera por tener telequinesis no las ubiesemos traido(las maletas estaban flotando en el aire cuando caen al piso)

Vico: Lupita se pueden romper!!

Roberta: Lupe devuelve las que sean inesesarias

Lupita: ok cual es la de ropa Vico?

Vico: la que dice 1

Lupita: ok (mentalmente se lleva las demas maletas solo dejando una)

Roberta: vamonos antes de otra cosa que nos retrase

Todos: hai!!

**Ya estaban saliendo en camino a su mision la mision era sobre entragar unos pergaminos a Suna para el Kazekage, Gaara, los pergaminos son muy valiosos porque los de akatsuki los querian para ellos. Esos pergaminos son para sacar un espiritu de alguien que lo porte en este caso Gaara lo quiere para sacar a ese mapache que lo molesta todo el tiempo. Para que lo querran los de akatsuki es muy dificil precirlo verdad?? Jaja lo quieren por Roberta y Naruto les quiere**** sacar a Mixi y al Kyubi. Por eso Tsunade esta muy preocupada que se los quiten por que ahi estan los portadores de los espiritus eso la tiene muy angustiada pero bueno Roberta le gano a un Uchiha se podria a decir que 2 por lo que paso al principio que no venza a otros 2 es muy facil no? Bueno los chicos iban caminando muy tranquilamente hasta que...**

Sakura: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Sasuke: ahora que...

Roberta: que paso Saku...oO Sakura donde estas??

Naruto: Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(callendo a un hoyo)

**En el hoyo...**

Sakura: Naruto quitateme de ensima!!!!

Naruto: perdon Sakura-chan(levantandose y gritando)

Sakura: ayuda!!!

**Arriba de ellos...**

Roberta: Neji no puedes hacer algo??

Neji: byakugan estan en un hoyo casi abajo de nosotros

Roberta: invisible por lo que veo

Neji:hai

Tenten: aqui traigo una soga cuantos pasos para llegar al hoyo??

Neji: 5

Roberta: damela cronix! Yo me hago cargo..

Tenten:oO lo que digas Roberta-nissan

**Dando 5 pasos para enfrente arroja la soga donde se encuentran Sakura y Naruto.**

Roberta: agarrenla!

Naruto: ok!

Roberta: amm... ayuda?

Diego/Miguel/Sasuke/Neji: o si!

**El orden como jalaban la soga era asi Sasuke primero luego Miguel luego Neji luego Roberta y al ultimo Diego. Cuando los sacan se cain al piso Sakura se cai sobre Sasuke y Roberta sobre Diego. Los 4 se pusieron como Hinata al hablar con Naruto rojos como tomates.**

**Naruto le gustaba Roberta asi que se puso un "poco" celoso pero nada mas poquito...**

Naruto: Roberta-chan! Estas bien? _Y a esta que le pasa porque no reacciona?_

Roberta: (despertando de su "trance") ahi que asco germenes...

Diego: pesas quitateme de ensima baka!

Roberta: callate teme!

Naruto:_asi esta mejor n.n_ te ayudo Roberta-nissan??

Roberta: arigato Naruto

Mia: y a esos 2 que les pasa??

Roberta: a eso... eso se llama amor Mia y creo que se QUIEREN MUCHO!!

Chicas menos sakura e hinata:JAJAJAJAJA

Sakura: (volteando a ver a Sasuke) gomen Sasuke-kun (se levanta)

Sasuke: no importa Sakura(n/a todo rojito como se vera??)

Mia: vamos a jugar a la botella!!

Miguel:como podemos ver

Mia: callate CHARRO!(n/a igualitos que en la novela -.-u)

Roberta: aqui ensendi una fogata!!!

Sasuke: puede hacer lo mismo que nosotros?

Diego: el cronix es muy especial es el sharingan, byakugan, y cualquier poder que te imagines

Sasuke: por Mixi...

Diego: no por su clan el de su madre mas bien el clan Rey Tenten no fue nuy afortunada para tener ese poder solo se ellije a una persona del clan cuando la abuela de Roberta murio se lo dio a ella penso que con el poder que tiene Tenten no lo iba a nececitar y pues no no lo nececita

Sasuke: su clan es muy poderoso por lo que veo

Diego: hai muy poderoso

Giovanni: Diego, Sasuke por aqui!!

Diego: ya vamos!

Sasuke: vamos

Diego: hai

**En la fogata...**

Mia: haber yo primero osea YO fui la de la idea!

**Gira la botella y cai en Roberta.**

Mia: (con una mirada maliciosa)_asi mato dos tortolos de un tiro muajajaja_ verdad o castigo?

Roberta: castigo.

Mia: besa a Die-go...

**Voltea a ver a Diego y el a ella...**

Roberta/Diego:NO!!!!!

Mia: entonces verdad...

Roberta: ok

Mia:te gusta Diego?

Roberta:estas jugando?? Claro que no

Mia: Hinata has lo tuyo

Hinata: hai dice la verdad.

Mia:oOu que?!?!? Bueno tu turno _como que no le gus... si le gusta con el cronix rebertio el byakugan como la odio!!!_

**Roberta gira la botella y cai en Tenten...**

Roberta: bien primita verdad o castigo?

Tenten: castigo

Roberta: quitate la ropa y metete al rio...

Tenten: o..

Roberta: pero la ropa te la quitas a-qui

Tenten:verdad

Roberta: quien te gusta??

Tenten: nadie...

Roberta: voy a verificar( usando el croix checo la mente de Tenten y se quedo pasmada)no...lo...puedo...creer

Todos:que!!!!!

Roberta:le gusta un chico de la villa escondida entre las nuves y bueno si esta lindo (guiñandole el ojo a Tenten no dijo la verdad a Tenten le gusta Neji)

**Roberta vio a Neji que estaba cabisbajo y le lebanto el animo por la mente..**

Roberta:(en la mente de neji) no te preocupes menti(guiñandole el ojo)

Neji:(agradeciendo con un movimiento con la cabesa)

Tenten:mi turno!!(gira la botella)Na-ru-to

Naruto:hai?

Tenten:verdad o castigo?

Naruto: verdad

Tenten: quien te gusta?

Naruto: mmm...este...me...gusta...este..ami..me...gusta...

Tenten: Roberta..

Roberta: cronix!(los ojos le se quedaron como platos)naruto!(abrasandolo)

Tenten: quien le gusta!!!

Roberta:nadie por eso estoy feliz(guiñandole el ojo a naruto)

Diego:_porque lo habra abrasado? Porque me preocupo? Me gusta Roberta?_

_Aha como si esa loca me fuera a gustar,verdad?_

Naruto:mi turno!!!(girando la botella) Sasuke(mirandolo con una mirada cinica)

Sasuke:que?

Naruto:verdad o castigo?

Sasuke:verdad...

Naruto: quien te gusta???

Sasuke:nadie...

Roberta:cronix

Neji:byakugan

Hinata:byakugan

Roberta/Neji/Hinata:(con la cara de no lo puedo creer)

Todos: quien!!!!!

Roberta:le..

Neji:...gusta..

Roberta:...Sa...ku...ra?

Sakura:(desmallada)

Sasuke: y tienen algun problema?

Roberta: no pero segun yo no tenias sentimientos o afecto por alguien

Sasuke: porque pensaste eso

Roberta: por como hablas eres EXTREMADAMENTE frio y pues no creia que te pusiera gustar alguien eso es todo a y por cierto...

Sasuke: que??

Roberta: como lo explico... SAKURA ESTA TIRADA EN EL PISO Y NO HACES NADA!!!

Sasuke:ha? Sakura(la levanta) estas bien??

Sakura: que dia es hoy?

Todos:(caida estilo anime)

Roberta: esta bien...-.-u

Sasuke:mi turno(gira la botella) Vico

Vico:si?

Sasuke:verdad o castigo?

Vico: castigo

Sasuke: ok besa a Rocco

Vico: ok

Sasuke:y luego besa a Kiba

Mia:(hablando con Roberta)-murmurando- se ve que no conoce a Vico ella puede basar hasta el chavo mas feo que te puedas imaginar

Roberta:-murmurando- lo se

Vico: ok(va con Rocco y lo besa y luego va con Kiba y lo besa)listo mi turno

Todos:oO

Vico:(gira la botella) Sakura verdad o castigo??

Sakura:castigo.

Vico:tu castigo es besa a Sasuke y en frente de Sasuke besa a Naruto

Sakura: no me reuso(viendo a Sasuke)

Vico: vamos Sakura que es un simple besito en los labios??

Sakura: si con Sasuke no tengo inconveniente es con Naruto...

Roberta: que no quieres que Sasuke se ponega celoso o que?

Sakura: esta bien lo voy hacer!

Roberta/Vico:(chocan las manos)

Sakura:( besa a Sasuke) ok (se trae a Naruto y lo besa)

Sasuke: Naruto una sola palabra te voy a decir

Naruto: corre verdad

Sasuke: eres muy inteligente

Roberta:Naruto sientate Sasuke ya ni que ubiese sido la gran cosa

Sakura: mi turno(gira la botella) Mia

Miguel:chavos ya vamos a parar

Mia: por?

Miguel: checa tu reloj son las 3 de la mañana

Kiba:como vamos a dormir?

Miguel:por parejas

Vico:yo las hago!! Van hacer asi: Mia y Miguel, Roberta y Diego, Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, Tenten y Neji, Jose y Teo, Lupe y Santos, yo y Rocco, Kiba y Akamaru y Lee y Shino. Son todos no?

Roberta:-murmurando-Vico si no te conociera lo que quieres es que estemos con segun tu nuestras "pareja" repectiva no?

Vico:a dormir(guiñandole el ojo a Roberta)


	3. Chapter 3

_declaimer:naruto y rebelde no me pertenecen!!(wua wua porque!!!!)_

_pensando_

**narracion**

naruto:dialogo

* * *

**Capitulo 3¿Parejas?**

**Bueno este esta un poco aburrido todo no todos dormidos yo hablando sola me voy a ir a un manicomnio huh! Alguien se levanto quien sera?? Hmmmm...**

Roberta: (saliendo de su tienda) que aburrido...quien esta ahi?

Sasuke: yo que quieres?

Roberta: ahi que amargado no tengo sueño asi que vine al lago a seguyn yo "relagarme" pero creo qu econ tigo aqui no creo lograr nada

Sasuke:hmp.

Roberta: Naruto tenia razon eres un chico muy serio

Sasuke: que si lo soy?

Roberta: ya ni comentarios puedo decir

Sasuke: porque nos llevamos tan mal?

Roberta: no tengo la menor idea jaja pero admitelo son solo celos de que le gane a tu primo en una competencia

Sasuke: yo celoso de una chica? Jaja estas bromendo verdad?

Roberta: mmmm... no

Sasuke: bueno mejor vamos a dormir

Roberta: kuso!

Sasuke: que?!

Roberta: Neji que haces aqui?

Neji: oi ruidos y vine a ver que pasaba

Roberta: pero tienes que asustarme asi??

Neji: perdon

Roberta: no como quiera no importa

Sasuke: que haces aqui?

Neji: otro...mas bien que haces tu aqui con Roberta solos en el lago?

Sasuke: que insinuas

Neji: yo nada¬¬

Roberta:O.O??

Sasuke:aha lo que digas

Roberta: bueno vamos a dormir

Neji/Sasuke: hai!

Roberta: no griten

Neji/Sasuke: hmp.

Roberta:_no cabe duda paresen hermanos serios y bueno feos no estan pero uno es de Tenten y el otro de como diria Lee la Flor de Ceresos jaja_

**Ya todos duermen(n/a: gracias a Kami-sama n.n) Ya haciendoce de dia la primera en despertar fue Mia y con toda el hambre del mundo fue a ver que habia de comer.**

Mia: aver aver que ahi de comer... ROBERTA!!!

Roberta:(en su tienda) que quieres!!

Diego: deja de gritar...

Roberta: ahi perdon reycito

Diego: tan temprano y ya vas a empesar...-.-u

Roberta:(saliendo de la tienda) que quie...que hacen aqui!

Sabrina: somos guardias de Suna si no recuerdan nos mandaron a Suna

Miguel:(saliendo de su tienda) por que gritan tanto??

Sabrina: Miguel!!

Miguel: creo que me voy a dormir...

Sabrina: no de mi no te escapas

Mia: brujita adolecente(n/a: por el programa sabrina una bruja adolecente yo y mis ocurrencias verdad n.nu)dejalo en paz

Sabrina: a y Mia Alex te esta esperando

Mia: Alex o.Ou(n/a:inventado por mi no existe en rebelde ni en naruto)

Alex: hola preciosa

Mia: Roberta!!!

Roberta: atras no se les aserquen bye-bye

Sabrina: eres una aguafiestas

Roberta: a su servicio adios!

Alex: ok ok nos vamos

Tenten: que pasa aqui

Mia: nada Tenten solo nos saludaban y ya se iban

Tenten: ok bye!

Sabrina/Alex:bye...(se van)

Roberta:-murmurando-que querian aqui?

Mia:-murmurando-molestar

Roberta: huh...

Tenten: vamos a desayunar... y a despertar a todos -.-u

Roberta: yo los despierto

Tenten:ok(tapandose los oidos bueno todos los k estaban despiertos se los taparon n.nU)

Roberta:ejem..DESPIERTENSE FLOJOS!!!!!!!!!!

Todos:ya vamos!

Mia:jajajaja que bonita forma de despertarlos no crees?

Miguel:que bueno que estamos despiertos n.nU

Tenten:jaja pobrecitos ya te levantaste Sakura?

Sakura:con los gritos de Roberta quien no -.-U

Sasuke:estas loca que forma de despertar a la gente

Roberta: y que forma de amanecer

Neji: es muy temprano para que esten peleando

Diego: ya se porfavor mejor vamos a desayunar

Naruto: vamos a comer Ramen!!!!!!(n/a: donde e oido eso hmmm... ¬¬)

Roberta: si Naruto vamos a comer ramen -.-

Naruto:yey!!

Sakura:se ve que no has cambiado en nada

Roberta: tu cres jaja

Sakura: bueno yo digo jajaja

Mia: aqui esta el ramen a desayunar!

Miguel: mas gritos no!!

Rocco:que estas haciendo ahorita

Miguel:ya me lo pego Roberta

Rocco: n.nU lo que digas Miguel lo que digas

Hinata: qui-quieres ra-ramen naru-naruto?(n/a: tiene 15 años y no cambia)

Naruto: si arigato Hinata n.n

Roberta:-murmurando-porque Hinata es asi con Naruto?

Tenten:-murmurando- porque a Hinatita le gusta Naruto

Roberta:-murmurando- osea que Naruto tiene pretendiente...

Tenten:-murmurando-sea lo que sea que estes pensando no me metas en eso

Roberta:-murmurando-solo le voi a dar un empujon a Hinata y Naruto porque el es un poco ciego en eso del amor

Tenten:-murmurando- le gusta Hinata??

Roberta:-murmurando- le gusto yo...pero quiere a Hinata

Tenten:-murmurando- que no es lo mismo?

Roberta:-murmurando-ven con migo vamos al lago

Tenten:ok

**En el lago...**

Roberta: gustar y querer es muy diferente

Tenten: que tiene de diferente?

Roberta: gustar es como que te gusta de cara etc.

Tenten:y querer?

Roberta: lo que sientes por Neji se siente raro en el corazon

Tenten: si me leiste la mente verdad??

Roberta: no me podia aguantar algo asi

Tenten:entonses te ayudo con el plan de hacer a Hinata y Naruto novios

Roberta: gracias primita jaja ya acabate de comer?

Tenten: hai! Vamos por aya antes de que..

Lee: TENTEN DONDE ESTAS!!!!!

Tenten: Lee empiese a gritar porque no me encuentra n.nU

Roberta: demaciado tarde aca estamos Lee!!

Lee: pense que las abian atacado

Tenten: pues no! Jaja

Lee: ya nos vamos junten sus cosas!(bien animado como siempre)

Diego: Roberta ven y ayudame con la tienda!!

Roberta: ya voy ya voy!!(llendo a su tienda de campaña)

Neji: Tenten!

Tenten: que quieres!!(llendo con el)

**Ya todos habian acabado recojiendo y estaban listos para irse Roberta dio la señal y se fueron en camino Suna para ir con Gaara para entre... esperen un momento! Yo ya esplique eso ups creo que me revolvi poquito jiji bueno en donde esta asi ejem... A como media o 1 hora de llegar a Suna empesaron Roberta Tenten Mia y Sakura el plan para hacer que Hinata y Naruto andaran Mia y Sakura decidieron ayudar(que "amables")...**


	4. Chapter 4

_declaimer:naruto y rebelde no me pertenecen(gracias por recordarlo)_

_pensando_

**narracion**

naruto:dialogo

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Preparacion del plan y algo mas?!?!?**

**En camino a Suna 15 min.para llegar y empeso el frio de el desierto asi que decidieron ir mas rapido para poder llegar sin ningun problema. Al llegar a Suna Temari ya los estaba esperando en la entrada de Suna...**

Temari:porfin llegaron no hubo ningun problema??

Tenten: no Temari todo salio bien

Temari: que bien! Vamos con Gaara pero antes nos presentan?

Sakura: a si perdon ella es

Mia: Mia Colucci

Sakura: el es...

Miguel: Miguel Arango

Vico: Victoria Paz pero me dicen Vico

Rocco: Rocco(n/a: no recuerdo su apellido n.nU)

Teo: Teo Ruiz-Palacios

Jose L.:Jose Lujan pero me dicen Jose(n/a:es niña poreso es sin asento)

Lupita: Guadalupe Fernandez pero me dicen Lupita

Santos: Santos(n/a:no me se su apellido jiji)

Giovanni: Giovanni Mendes Lopez

Agustina: Agustina(n/a: nunca dijeron su apellido)

Diego: Diego Uchiha

Temari: otro Uchiha eh? Hmp. A esta si la conosco verdad Roberta?

Roberta: jajaja si Temari olle y Gaara?

Sasuke: no le digas asi Roberta es kazekage-sama

Roberta: hmp. Lo conosco mas que tu y le digo como yo quiera

Temari: Sasuke no te enojes Roberta es como nuestra hermana poreso es costumbre decirle Gaara a Gaara jiji

Roberta: ves amarguetas(sacandole la lengua)

Naruto:ya van a empesar?-.-U

Sakura: vamos con el Kazekage mejor

Temari: olle no viene Shikamaru con ustedes??

Roberta: no te iluciones el chico "que problematico" no vino solo nosotros

Temari: (cabisbaja) siganme

**Con Gaara...**

Roberta: Gaara aqui esta el pergamino(se lo da)

Gaara: arigato Roberta-san se van a quedar aqui a en Suna?

Roberta: no sabemos pero creo que si venimos muy cansados n.nU

Gaara: bueno el hotel va a mi cuenta entendido?

Todos: hai!

Gaara: la comida no por un pequeño detalle(todos voltean a ver a Naruto)

Naruto: por que me miran a mi?

Sasuke: porque te acabas todo el ramen que hay en Suna...

Gaara: Temari llevalos a el hotel mas cercano porfavor

Temari: este Gaara el mas cercano es el mas caro...

Gaara: ya se por eso

Temari: ok ya nos vamos siganme

Sakura: gracias Kazekage-sama

**En el hotel...**

Temari: 2 habitaciones porfavor

Todos: 2!?!?!?!?!

Temari: las habitaciones son enormes en una las chicas y en las otras los chicos en cada una caben como 15 personas

Todos:aaaa

Mia: menos mal imaginense todos aplastados en los cuartos jajaja

Cajero: a cuenta de?

Temari: el Kazekage

Cajero: las llaves

Temari: arigato tengan Roberta tu una y Sasuke tu la otra hasta luego que descansen bien!

Roberta: igual Temari me saludas a tus hermanos

Temari: aha!(se va)

Roberta: este al elevador chicas(n/a: bien moderno jaja inner: jajaja vine a meterme a tu historia muajajaja yo: ya empeso -.-U)

**En las habitaciones...**

Roberta: estan despiertas?

Tenten: yo si

Sakura: y yo

Mia: yo tambien

Tenten: a la sala(n/a: todas cabian en un cuarto)

**En la sala...**

Roberta: como empesamos lo de Hinata y Naruto

Sakura: hinata es muy exajeradamente penosa

Tenten: entonses Naruto deve de dar el primer paso

Roberta: de eso yo me encargo!

Todas: shhhhhhhhh

Roberta:perdon..jiji

Sakura: Mia y yo arreglaremos a Hinata en Kanoha para que Naruto se atraiga mas a ella que les parese?

Tenten: perfecto yo y Roberta combensemos a Naruto de declararsele a Hinata

Mia: se dice Roberta y yo la burra por delante

Roberta:(dandole un sape a Mia) no soy burra sufro de escasa inteligencia

Sakura: que es lo mismo

**Se abre la puerta de la entrada y las chias se ponen alertas kon kunais y shurikens jajaja que alertas!(inner:shhhhh hay personas durmiendo) se me olvido ups..**

Roberta: quien anda ahi?(lanza un kunai)

¿???: casi me das mas cuidado!

Todas: shhhhhhh

Roberta: Neji que ases aqui?? Es la habitacion de las chicas...

Neji: oi mucho ruido y vine a ver que pasaba y ademas dejaron la puerta abierta

Tenten: se te olvido serrar la puerta cierto Roberta?

Roberta: les dije que sufro de escasa inteligencia

Neji: y porque estaban gritando?

Sakura: esa fue Roberta

Todo:(voltean a ver a Roberta¬¬)

Roberta: ahora que hise yo!

Todos: shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Roberta: yo no estoy haciendo tanto ruido

Mia: no eres la mas callada jaja

Neji: bueno ya me voy y dejen de gritar porfavor

Tenten:(empujando a Neji hacia la puerta) si si si lo que digas adios(cierra la puerta)fiu casi nos cacha con lo del plan de Hinata si se entera nos mata

Roberta: hay hay el primo sobre protector bueno si el es asi cuando andes con el no los voy a dejar de vijilar

Mia/Sakura: andar?o.O?

Tenten: Roberta esta loca dice cosas que no son

Roberta: si si estoy "loca" como dice Tenten vamos a dormir para preparar el plan mejor

Todas:-bosteso-hai...-.-zZz

**Ya todas dormidas(inner:arigato Kami-sama!)shhhh! Que no ves que estan dormidas(inner: ups perdon)oie no te abia dicho que te fueras de mi historia?(inner: si pero nunca te hago caso) fijate no me habia dado cuenta... asi que vete de aqui(inner: soy parte de ti no me puedo ir) te odio..(inner: el odio es mutuo)bueno continuemos con la historia antes de otro inconveniente ejem...Ya era de mañana y ya temian que volver a Kanoha, pero no iba a ser tan facil muajajajaja(inner: y me dices loca-.-U)**** bueno ayer vimos lo que van hacer las chicas para lo de Naruto e Hinata pero ellos tendran pensado lo mismo??**

**En el cuarto de los chicos...**

Miguel: olle Naruto quien te gusta?

Naruto: para que quieres saber??

Miguel: somos como hermanos y yo te digo quien me gusta si tu me dices

(n/a:(inner:que convenenciero¬¬) que te fueras de aqui!!!!!)

Naruto:oiste algo??

Miguel: devio de ser la autora peleando con su inner otra vez n.nU

Naruto: no se cansan -.-U

laLii(autora):que dijeron??

Miguel/Naruto: nada

Miguel: que se nos olvidaron las lineas

Naruto:-murmurando a Miguel- tenemos lineas?

laLii:no no tienen lineas si las tuvieran ya sabrian toda la historia no creen?

Miguel: pero tu si sabes TODAS las lineas cierto?

laLii: cierto

Miguel: me puedes ayudar en algo

laLii: lo que quieras!

Miguel: bueno tenia esta duda-murmura a el oido de laLii-

laLii: preguntale a Roberta y que ella te ayude

Miguel: ok gracias!

laLii: denada ya me voy bYes

Miguel: bye!

Naruto: ayudar en que de que estaban ablando quiero saber!!!!

Miguel: te tienes que esperar un poco mas pero pasa en este capitulo creo bueno no se yo no escribo la historia

Naruto: espero enterarme en este capitulo

Miguel: bueno quien te gusta??

Naruto: quien me gusta o a quien quiero?

Miguel: a quien quieres?

Naruto: a Hi-Hi-Hinata

Miguel: enserio! Bueno fea no es jaja

Naruto: y tu a quien quieres?

Miguel: a un amor imposible a Mia

Naruto: porque imposible?

Miguel: Mia es muy Mia y eso es ser MUY pesada con la gente y no me gusta que sea asi

Naruto: Hinata es MUY EXAJERADAMENTE penosa y cuando se me acerca se pone roja como tomate parese que tiene fiebre

Miguel: entonses le gustas?

Naruto: eso digo yo o sera que se pone asi porque traigo una enfermedad que la pone roja o la demaya jaja

Miguel: jajaja que divertidas son las chicas

Naruto: aveces

Sasuke: listos?(n/a: y este de donde salio?(inner: de la puerta mensa)ja ja ja que chistosa)

Miguel: listos

Sasuke: nos estan esperando las chicas abajo

Naruto: desde hace cuanto?

Sasuke: temprano ya desayunaron y toda la cosa

Miguel: bueno vamonos

**En el lobby...**

Roberta: 1 hora 2 horas 3 horas 4 horas 5 horas 6 horas(n/a: asi me pongo cando mi hermano va a comprar un juguete se tarda años en escojer UN solo muñeco imaginense si fuesen 10 -.-U)

Kiba: ya llegamos!

Vico: aleluya!!

Jose L: arigato Kami-sama!

Giovanni: no sean exajeradas porfavor!

Agustina: mi amor estamos despiertas desde las 6 de la mañana y asta fuimos de compras con Temari!

Lupita: nos levatamos a las 6 de la mañana y son las 12 del mediodia!

Chicos:-murmurando-exajeradas

Tenten: que dijeron?(con un shuriken en la mano)

Lee: que la llama de la juventud nos rodea!!!

Roberta: sigue intentando Lee! Ahora si vamonos de aqui!!

**A medio camino para llegar a Kanoha...**

Roberta: Naruto podemos hablar??

Naruto: si claro(se van a mero atras donde nadie los oiga)

Naruto: tu que haces aqui?

Tenten: tambien estoy incluida en esto

Naruto:incluida en que?

Roberta: queremos que te le declares a Hinata seria lo mas justo para los dos

Tenten: que sutil oOU

Naruto: era eso?

Roberta: ya te le ibas a declarar??

Naruto: si llegando a Kanoha

Roberta: te ayudamos mira invitala a salir al Ichikaru y luego te le declaras te parese?

Naruto: aha perfecto

Tenten: invitala ahorita yo distraigo a Neji

Naruto: pero mañana la cita verdad?

Roberta: hai ve tu y yo con Neji

Tenten: hai vamos

**Con Neji(n/a: va hacer difil distraerlo(inner: claro que no se positiva!)ok lo sere)...**

Roberta: Neji!

Neji: hn.

Roberta: tenia una duda me la podrias resolver?

Neji: hn. Duda de que?

Roberta: del byakugan recuerda que lo tengo pero casi no lo uso me podrias explicar algo?

Neji:hn. Esta bien si no hay de otra

**Mientras tanto con Naruto e Hinata...**

Naruto: Hinata-chan

Hinata: si Na-Naruto-kun_ Me dijo Hinata-chan?!?!?_

Naruto: me preguntaba si querias salir conmigo a una cita en Ichikaru??

Hinata: ha-hai Naruto-ku-kun_ voy a salir con Naruto-kun!!!!!_

Naruto: te parese a las 8?

Hinata: hai Na-Naruto-kun!

Naruto: bueno te veo alla!

Hinata: Naru-Naruto-kun hoy o mañana?

Naruto: mañana!!!

**Todo funciono!!!! Que alegria pero hay algo mas llegando a Kanoha Miguel a hablar con Roberta sobre algo de suma importancia**

Miguel: Roberta!!

Roberta: mande

Miguel: ayer se me vino una idea grandiosa!

Roberta: que idea?

Miguel: traer a RBD a Kanoha estamos los 6 cierto?

Roberta: cierto!! Hay Miguel eres un genio pero hay que hacer algo mas emocionante una razon para que toda Kanoha nos quiera ver

Miguel: ya se! Abrirle los pasos a una nueva banda con personas de Kanoha!!

Roberta: quienes bueno ya tengo 3 en mente que cantan bruto porque ayer estabamos cantando "Rebelde"

Miguel: quienes??

Roberta: Tenten, Sakura e Hinata cantan como si fueran las de RBD y necesitamos 3 chicos

Miguel: ya se 1 canta con nosotros cuando tu y yo cantamos en el viaje y canta bien

Roberta: Naruto jaja necesitamos 2 mas ahi que hacer un casting de puros hombres porque creeme las chicas no van a dejar pasar esta oportunidad las conosco

Miguel: como se va a llamar la banda??

Roberta: "KH"(n/a: se dice en ingles kay eich se escribe chistoso jaja)

Miguel:oO? KH?

Roberta: KHKanoha dobe!

Miguel:kanoha dobe?

Roberta:no tu eres el dobe!

Miguel:aaa HEY!!

Roberta: vamos abisarle a los demas de RBD y a los 4 seguros de KH

Miguel: ok vamos!!

* * *

grax por sus reviews y sigan leiendo y yo sigo escribiendo!! 


	5. Chapter 5

_declaimer: ni naruto o rebelde me pertenece_

_pensando_

**narrando**

naruto:dialogo

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La cita y castings??**

**Al dia siguiente...**

Roberta: estan o no estan de acuerdo?

Mia: yo si!

Miguel: yo tambien!

Giovanni: yo si le entro!!

Lupita: claro que si entro!

Roberta: y tu Diego si o no?

Diego: si...pero con una condicion

Roberta: ya se me hacia que te convenci muy facil que quieres?

Diego: que Naruto no este en la banda

Roberta: entonces no estas de acuedo porque si naruto no entra a KH yo me salgo de RBD

Miguel: yo igual lo unico que nos falta es que quieras que tu primito entra a KH sin audiciones

Diego: asi entro Naruto y las chicas

Roberta: pero ya sabemos como cantan es como si ya hicieron casting

Diego: y si les digo que Sasuke canta bien?

Roberta: tenemos que oirlo no vamos a arreglarle la voz como a Paulina Rubio(n/a: sorry a sus fans pero eso dicen(inner: admitelo te agrada mas Thalia) ami no a mi papa si es su "amor platonico")

Diego: ok que haga el casting pero si les gusta como canta entra sin pensarlo

Roberta: ok que lo haga _no lo voy a pensar voy a decir que no aunque cante bien _

**Oyen un ruido mas bien voz cantando y no se oia nada mal...**

Roberta:(abre la puerta)Ne-Neji?

Neji: mande?

Mia: estabas cantando?

Neji: mmm.. si por?

Lupita: por que no lo haces nada mal

Neji: y?

Miguel: estamos haciendo una banda y nos preguntabamos si...

Giovanni: querrias entrar?

Neji: no se dejenme pensarlo

Tenten:(de la nada aparece) que Neji va a entrar a la banda?

Roberta: le estamos preguntando

Tenten: di que si Neji asi solo falta un chico!

Neji: un chico no entiendo Oo??

Roberta: nosotros ya teniamos una banda se llama RBD y queriamos abrirle las puertas a otra banda y esa banda se llama KH y por los que no entinden(voltea a ver a Miguel) significa Kanohay como nosotros somos 6, 3 chicos y 3 chicas pues KH tambien va hacer de 6 y ya tenemos 3 chicas y 1 chico pero si aceptas solo nos faltaria uno

Miguel: le entras o no?

Neji: ya que... si entro a la banda

Mia: ahora creo que hay que aceptar la propuesta de Diego de aceptar a Sasuke

Lupita: pero hay que oirlo cantar primero que nada

Neji: quien mas esta en la banda aparte de Tenten y yo?

Tenten: Sakura, Hinata y Naruto

Neji: Naruto?? Hinata?? Sakura lo entiendo y Tenten tambien no se calla en los entrenamientos

Tenten: hey!!!

Roberta: los 2 cantan bien no te preocupes solo nos falta uno

Diego: que es Sasuke

Miguel: por que tanta seguridad?

Diego: soy confiado es todo(n/a:mas para mi gusto pero esta bien guapo christopher!!(inner: poncho esta mas guapo!!!) claro que no christopher(inner: poncho!!) christopher o te saco de la historia y no vuelves a participar!!(inner: christopher es un cuero!!) mejor 3)

Sasuke: yo que?(saliendo de la nada)

Roberta: nos estabas espiando?

Sasuke: para que te estaria espiando a ti?

Roberta: no se como eres taaaaaaan inocente no se me ocurre nada(sarcasticamente)

Mia: ya van a empesar autora??(viendo al techo)

laLii: si asi van a estar la mayoria del fic asi que aqui tienen unos tapones para los oidos n.n

Todos(menos Roberta y Sasuke): gracias(se los ponen)

Roberta: ya viste no nos quieren oir!

Sasuke: yo tampoco te quiero oir -.-U

Roberta: Sasuke mira ahora que todos tienen los oidos tapados canta

Sasuke: que?!?!?

Roberta: lo que oiste canta

Sasuke: ok pero que?

Roberta: mmmm... te sabes la de sentimental??( moderato)

Sasuke: el coro

Roberta: ok canta(n/a: la estoy oiendo por eso jaja)

Sasuke: (empiesa a cantar)

Moderatto: sentimental(coro)

Y entonces que me digas que no

Me pone triste y sentimental

Es que no puedo dormir

Y ya no quiero vivir porque me falta mi otra mitad.

Ya(recuerden el estava cantando nada mal por cierto)

Roberta:(aplaudiendo bien fuerte y con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja) bravo!!! Cantas padrisimo!!!!

Sasuke: enserio?

Roberta: aha asi que quieres aprobechar tu voz?

Sasuke: explicate...

Roberta: quieres entrar a una banda?

Sasuke: si no hay de otra entro

Roberta: LA BANDA ESTA COMPLETA!!!!!

Mia:(quitandoce los tapones de los oidos) que paso?

Roberta: Sasuke canta bien paike y se lo perdieron por taparce los oidos jaja

Mia: no es justo!!! Mugrosa autora era todo lo que queria ue no oieramos

Roberta: fue su culpa y ahora a buscar a las chicas tenemos otra tarea pendiente

Mia: cierto Tenten a buscar a Sakura e Hinata vamonos!!(se van)

**En casa del equipo 7...**

Mia: un poco de esto y un poco de esto y listo!!

Tenten: wow Hinata te ves hermosa pero creo que no te vas a ir en la bata de Mia cierto?

Hinata: que me voy a poner?

Roberta: creo que un vestido mio te quedaria perfecto!

Hinata: vestido?

Roberta: en la villa escondida en las nuves no usamos kimonos si no vestidos algo similar pero mas sencillo

Hinata: pero no voy a enseñar de mas cierto?

Roberta: que yo use cosas asi no significa que toda mi ropa sea asi(sacando un vestido del closet) aqui esta! No esta hermoso lo hicimos Mia y yo ya que su papa es un famoso diceñador de modas nos ayudo un poco

Hinata: me lo voy a poner(se va al baño)

Tenten: y nosotras que hacemos mientras Hinata se va con Naruto?

Sakura: porque no practicamos alguna cancion!

Mia: si buena idea voy por las letras(estaban en el cuarto de Sakura)

Roberta: estan en mi maleta!!!

Mia:(a lo lejos) ok!!

Hinata:(saliendo del baño) se me ve bien?

Todas(menos Mia): wow!!!!

Tenten: te ves wow!

Sakura: preciosa Hinata!!

Roberta: el vestido te lo puedes quedar ya no lo uso

Hinata: enserio Roberta?

Roberta: hai!

Hinata: arigato

Mia: aqui es... Hinata te ves hermosa que buen trabajo hicimos!!

Todas: hai!!

Hinata: ya me voy faltan 20 minutos para las 8 muchas gracias por su ayuda

Todas: denada!!

Hinata: nos vemos(se va)

Mia: bueno vamos a cantar!

Roberta: cuales canciones trajiste?

Mia: las que acabamos de escribir

Roberta :( viendo las hojas) slipped away, I'm with you, breakaway, save me, look through my eyes, when you're gone, innocence bien solo nececitamos esas

Sakura: quienes van a cantar cada cancion?

Roberta: mmmm... mira tu puedes cantar la de when you're gone y la de slipped away Tenten la de breakaway Mia la de save me ya que es la de salvame en ingles y yo la de I'm with you y innocence y todas la de look through my eyes!

Todas: ok!!

Mia: primero la que cantamos todas ok?

Todas: hai!

Look through my eyes

There are things in life you're learning, and over time you'll see,

Because out there somewhere it's all waiting and if you keep believing,

So don't run, don't hide, it will be alright!

You'll see, trust me, I'll be there watching over you!

Just take a look through my eyes, 

There's a better place somewhere out there!

Just take a look, through my eyes,

Everything changes,

you'll be amazed what you'll find!

If you look through my eyes!

There will be times on this journey all you'll see is darkness!

Out there somewhere daylight finds you, if you keep believing!

So don't run, don't hide, it will be alright!

You'll see, trust me, I'll be there watching over you!

Just take a look through my eyes,

there's a better place somewhere out there!

Just take a look through my eyes,

everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find,

if you look through my eyes!

All the things that you can change, there's a meaning in everything!

And you will find all you need, there's so much to understand!

Take a look through my eyes,

there's better place somewhere out there,

just take a look through my eyes,

everything changes,

you'll be amazed what you'll find!

Just take a look through my eyes,

there's a better place somewhere out there!

Just take a look through my eyes,

everything changes,

you'll be amazed what you'll find!

If you look through my eyes!

Just take a look through my eyes!

If you look through my eyes!

Take a look through my eyes!

Sakura: que bien nos salio!!

Tenten: como le estara llendo a Hinata??

**En el Ichiraku ramen...**

Hinata: jajajaja que gracioso Naruto-kun tantas cosas te pasaron de chiquito?

Naruto: hai y todas las travesuras las hice con Roberta-chan y Miguel jaja

Hinata: wow! Que traviesos eran!

Naruto: si jaja olle Hinata quieres ir a caminar?

Hinata: hai Naruto-kun!

**En el parque...**

Naruto: Hinata te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Hinata: claro Naruto-kun que pasa?

Naruto: es que si tu que-querias se-ser mi-i no-novia??

Hinata:(roja como ella misma) cla-claro Na-Naruto-kun!!(lo abrasa)

Naruto: (le devuelve el abraso) arigato Hinata-chan te amo!!!(n/a: lo grito a los cuatro viento n.nU)

Hinata: yo tambien te amo Naruto-kun!!

Naruto: (viendo su reloj) Hinata ya es tardisimo!! Vamonos te tengo que dejar en tu casa!!

Hinata: Naruto vivimos en apartamentos que nos rento Tsunade-sama

Naruto: pero como quiera el baka de tu primo me va a matar si me ve aqui con tigo!!

Hinata: es cierto se me olvido vamonos!!

**En el apartamento casa lo que sea del equipo 7...**

Sakura: yo cantar sola?!?!?!?

Roberta: si nada mas estamos nosotras hombre!

Sakura: ok la de slipped away esta hermosa la lei toda!

Roberta: ok Tenten ve por tu guitarra

Tenten: Roberta no estoy en mi casa -.-U

Roberta: cierto!! Quien tiene una guitarra aha!! Ya se ahorita vengo

Todas: o.O?

**Roberta sabe que Diego tiene una guitarra asi que fue por ella a el cuarto de Diego...**

Roberta: donde donde donde?? Ahi estas!!! Ven con mami jiji(agarra la guitarra)(n/a: estaban solas en la casa)

**En el cuarto de Sakura...**

Roberta: ya vine!! Y con una guitarra

Mia: Roberta estas sonsa o que esa guitarra es de Diego te va a matar!!

Tenten: (agarrando la guitarra) si nos cacha jaja

Sakura: empesemos

Slipped away

Na na 

Na na na na na 

I miss you

Miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

Na na 

Na na na na na 

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't, oooh

I hope you can hear me

'Cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

**Alguien entra por la puerta…**

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why?

(I keep asking why)

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake it

It happened you passed by

Sasuke: que se olle chicos?

Diego: no se alguien cantando supongo

Neji: cantando?

Miguel: yo digo vamos a ver( se van en direccion al cuarto se Sakura)

Now you're gone, now you're gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone, now you're gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

Sasuke: es Sakura?

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

Na na

Na na na na na

I miss you

Todas: bravo!!(aplaudiendo)

Sasuke:(entrando por la puerta y aplaudiendo)

Roberta:-murmurandole a Tenten- esconde la guitarra abajo de la cama

Tenten: aha...(la pone abajo de la cama)

Sasuke: Sakura no sabia que cantaras tan bien

Sakura: si no lo hiciera Uchiha no estaria en la banda( se enojo!! Con Sasuke!!)

Sasuke: y el Sasuke-kun?

Sakura: no te tengo que llamar asi toda mi vida cierto?

Sasuke: no pero me gusta que me digas asi

Sakura: pues ya no lo voy hacer asi que te acostumbras a que te diga Uchiha

Sasuke: y si no me quiero acostumbrar?

Sakura: tu problema...

Sasuke: Roberta ves lo que causas ahora Sakura me odia

Roberta: todo yo todo yo verdad?

Sasuke: eres la que me odia cierto?

Roberta: se pudo aver artado de ti como yo pero yo desde que te vi y mejor me voy a dormir

Tenten: yo ya me voy a mi casa vienes Neji? O te quedas viendo la pelea?

Neji: te acompaño(se van)

Miguel: yo voy con Roberta adios!

Mia: yo tambien jiji-murmurando a Diego que estaba en la puerta- vamonos Diego...( dejan Sasu y Saku solos en el cuarto)

**Se abre la puerta y Roberta ve que es Naruto y va con el a ver como le fue con Hinata pero viendo la sonrisa que traia supo que era algo bueno...**

Roberta: como te fue?

Naruto: muy bien!

Miguel: de que hablan?

Roberta: Naruto invito a Hinata a cenar

Miguel: aaaa y como te fue?

Naruto: HINATA ES MI NOVIA!!!eco: NOVIA NOVIA NOVIA

Miguel: (viendo el techo) tenebro-oso(n/a: lo saque de goofy al extremo o algo asi jaja)

Neji: quien es tu novia Naruto?

Naruto: este Tinaja!!( bien Raruto)

Todos: o.OU

Tenten: Neji porque no dejas a tu prima empas acaso ves que Roberta me sobreproteja o yo a ella?

Neji: hmp. Cuando se hicieron novios?

Naruto: hoy... U

Neji: quien te ayudo?

Mia:(por detras) nosotras tu crees!(diciendo si con la cabesa muchas veces)

Tenten/Roberta: MIA!!!

Mia: ups se me salio jiji

Neji: hmp. Una cosa Naruto la cuidas ok?

Naruto: con mi vida primo-cuñado!!

Neji: primo-cuñado?

Naruto: eres primo-hermano de Hinata no?

Todos: (caida estilo anime)

Roberta: si Naruto lo que digas bueno los que no viven aqui se pueden ir ya me quiero ir a dormir

Tenten: si vamonos Neji bueno adios(saliendose de la casa)

Mia: bye!

**Todos se van a sus respectivos cuartos o casa en el caso de Neji y Tenten y se van a dormir. Mañana va hacer un nuevo dia con nuevos problemas, peleas y ...parejas! Una nueva pareja se avecina y tambien 2 personas no muy agradables y lo unico que quieren es destruir a Sasuke y Sakura mas bien su "relacion" que por cierto no tienen porque estan peleados jiji n.nU pero como quiera no se sabe lo que podra pasar cierto? **

* * *

grax por sus reviews y por apoyrme en que sigua la historia y un agradecimiento especial a KuTe-chan que siempre me esta apoyando en todo y leyendo mi fic dejen reviews 


	6. Chapter 6

**_declaimer: naruto o rebelde no son mios _**

_pensando_

**narrando**

naruto: dialogo

* * *

**Capitulo 6¡Intrusos!**

**Ya era de dia como las 6 a.m. para ser mas exacta y el equipo de Gai-sensei ya estaba entrenando lo se que flojera pero ya conocemos a Gai-sensei -.-U bueno donde estaba a si! Mientras ellos entrenaban dos personas los estaban mirando pero lo que querian era encontrar a dos personas en especial. Que no estaban entrenando si no esperando a sus senseis...**

Sakura: que raro que ambos senseis esten tarde

Roberta: raro? Si son hermanos que esperabas?

Naruto: eso de ser hermanos no me esta agradando tenemos 2 senseis y ninguno de los dos llega

Miguel: porque no vamos a comer un ramen?

Naruto: buena idea!!!

Sasuke: te va a dar asco el ramen si lo sigues comiendo en exeso

Naruto: claro que no teme!! Lo eh comido por 15 años y no me a dado asco!

Sasuke: pero te va a dar

Naruto: que no

Sasuke: que si

Naruto: si

Sasuke: no

Mia: callense ya!! En la casa no se callan!!!

Sakura: gracias Mia

Mia: denada .

**Mientras tanto con Gai-sensei los chunnin estaban entrenando mas bien los shinobis eran los que entrenaban las kunoichis hablaban de cosas de chicas y eso molestaba a los chicos ya que ellos si tenian que entrenar y si no lo hacian Gai-sensei se va a molestar con ellos y no con ellas ya que como diria el la llama de la juventud femenina arde en ellas!! Que lata-.-U**

Vico: entonces asi se ponen las uñas postisas(enseñandoles sus manos a sus compañeras)

Tenten: pero no molestan cuando entrenan?

Vico: por algo son postisas

Lupita:bueno vamos a entrenar Tenten me tenia que enseñar a tirar shurikens de aqui ya que son muy diferentes a los de alla Vico

Tenten: es cierto vamos a entrenar!

Neji: al fin decidieron entrenar?

Rocco: que milagro no creen?

Vico: no vayas a empesar Rocco mi amor(n/a: andan y se andan peleando)

Tenten: callate Hyuga dejanos en paz

Neji: te enojaste Tenten?(sarcastico)

Tenten:( le lanza un shuriken y le rosa en el hombro) te di genio?

Neji: maldita Tenten(agarrandose el hombro)

¿??: hola chicos

Tenten: que haces aqui? No te habian mandado a una mision?

¿??: ya acabamos la mision

Neji: acabamos?

¿??: si Karin y yo recuerda que fui con el equipo Hebi y los demas se fueron a la villa del sonido a descansar y Karin se vino con migo

Karin: hola Micky Mouse

Tenten: hola peliteñida!

Lee: Sai!!! Mi mas grande enemigo

Sai: hola Lee no has visto a mi feita linda?

Tenten: esta entrenando babotas

Sai: quienes son ellos?

Vico: hola me llamo Vico

Sai: un honor preciosa

Rocco: y yo Rocco su novio

Sai: que suerte tienes que novia mas hermosa tienes

Rocco: lo se

Lupita: me llamo Lupita mucho gusto

Sai: el gusto es mio

Santos: y yo Santos el novio se Lupita

Karin: yo me llamo Karin(viendo a Santos con una mirada que asusta a cualquiera)

Sai: bueno yo me llamo Sai son nuevos en la villa? O vienen de visita?

Lupita: vinimos a entrenar ya que nuestra villa tiene varios problemas para entrenar chunnin

Sai: oh! Y de que villa vienen sus bandas nunca las habia visto

Vico: la villa escondida en las nuves

Sai: la famosa villa que esta justo arriba de nosotros y que tiene 2 de los mejores clanes del mundo?

Lupita:hai el clan Rey y el clan Uchiha bueno hay uno que es muy fuerte tambien el...

Karin: Collucci cierto?

Vico: hai!

Karin: ya quiero conocer a la heredera Mia Collucci apuesto que nos llevaremos muy bien

Tenten: Karin ella no se lleva con putas

Vico: o peliteñidas como su mejor amiga lo se

Mia: hola chicas!!

Karin: ere-eres Mi-Mia Co-Collucc-Collucci

Mia: si y tu eres?

Tenten: una peliteñida que no importa

Sakura: TU!

Karin: TU!

Sasuke: yo me voy(se va corriendo)

Roberta:(lo agarra de la camisa) a donde crees que vas tu te quedas aqui

Sasuke: Karin me da miedo es muy es muy Karin esta siguiendome todo el dia y me desespera

Roberta: -.-U y segun yo los Uchiha no le tienen miedo a nada y este le tiene miedo a un chica

Tenten: Gai-sensei podemos acompañarlos al Ichiraku?

Gai-sensei: si Tenten pueden ir todos! Y que la llama de la juventud este en ustedes!!

Neji/Tenten: lo que diga!

**Todos se fueron al Ichiraku ramen a comer ramen no es obvio? Y mientras todos estavan en el segundo**** plato esepto por Mia que para cuidar su "linea" solo comio uno Naruto ya se habia comido 20 platos de ramen que es muy normal para el claro...**

Roberta: cuantos platos llevas Naruto?

Naruto: 20!

Roberta: creo que ya sabemos quien va a pagar la cuenta...

Naruto: quien?

Todos:( caida estilo anime) o.OU

Tenten: Naruto creo que tu eres el que va a pagar la cuenta

Naruto: voy a pagar solo la mia!

Diego: y yo la mia

Sakura: codos...

Kakashi-sensei: que hacen aqui no deverian de estar entrenando?

Miguel: si ustedes hubiesen llegado mas temprano estariamos ahi pero como no llegaron nos dio hambre y vinimos para aca

Mia: tu crees!(diciendo si muchas veces con la cabesa)

Roberta: Kumiko-sensei porque llego tarde si tu siempre llegas temprano

Kumiko-sensei: alguien(voltea a ver a Kakashi) desconecto mi despertador en la noche...

Tenten: que raro..

Neji: que estas insinuando Tenten?

Tenten: yo insinuar?! Ni siquiera se lo que significa(saca un diccionario al reves) o si lo se?

Roberta: lo sabes?

Tenten: no lo se!(n/a: me gustan los padrinos magicos de ahi lo saque)

Neji: van de mal en peor estas locas...

Tenten/Roberta: a quien le dices locas!?!?!?!

Neji: a nadie n.nU

Roberta: eso espero¬¬

Kakashi-sensei:(como siempre con el libro "educativo" en la mano) vamos a entrenar ya page lo de todos vamos!

Todos: arigatou Kakashi-sensei!! Y ya vamos...

**Ya los dos equipos en sus areas de entrenamiento con Sai y Karin incluidos en el equipo 7, ya saben como es uno de pregunton cierto?, Roberta ya iba a empesar a preguntar quienes eran Sai y Karin pero que se puede hacer asi es ella bien curiosa...**

Roberta: mm... ojitos pispiretos?

Sakura: mande chucky(asi se dicen de cariño xD)

Roberta: quien es el chico que parece la copia de Sasuke-dobe pero con un tono de alegria?

Sakura: aa Sai! El se vino al equipo cuando Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru (bajo la mirada)

Roberta: el tambien se fue eh?

Sakura: quien se fue con Orochimaru?

Roberta: pues quien va ser su primo Diego-baka se fue 2 años y medio y lo trajimos a la fuerza

Sakura: Sasuke tambien se fue 2 años y medio pero volvio por su cuenta pero tratamos de traerlo muchas veces pero al final se vino por su cuenta

Mia: oie y la copia de Roberta?

Roberta: copia?

Mia: mirale el pelo jajajaja

Roberta: pero el mio es natural bueno cuando mi abue murio se me tiño rojo sin que yo quisiera y me gusto como me veia y me lo deje rojo pero el de ella es rosa tirandole al rojo

Sakura: jajaja ella es Karin rosita fresita(Mia xD) es una de las miles de fans de Sasuke y otra a la que no le va hacer caso como a mi...(agacha la mirada)

Roberta: pero si ya sabes que le gustas porque te pones asi que el sea un poco retardado y no de el primer paso como lo hiso Naruto-nessan(n/a: de cariño eh!)

Mia: con un empujoncito y ya eso es ahi que hacer que Sasuke se te declare eso es perfecto solo quedaran do solteras en la banda

Roberta: que a mi y a Tenten no nos guste nadie bueno a mi ya que Tenten tiene al oji-blanco de Neji y a el le gusta ella yo lo se

Karin(entre los arbustos): con que a Mickey mouse le gusta Neji-kun eh? Sol se tiene que enterar de esto jaja(saca su celular bien modernos lo se 3)Sol hola como estas?... a que bien oie sabes que pidan un descanso y venganse a Kanoha porque hay un chico bien guapo para ti... si esta bieeeeeen guapo mira aqui te mando una foto(n/a: pervertida tiene fotos de chicos en su celular) te gusto?... si perfecto bueno bye y te cuidas eh! ... yo igual bye besos(cuelga) esto es perfecto jajaja pobre Tenten y claro Sakura va en el paquete pero de eso me encargo yo...

**Ya era tarde y las dos bandas tenian que entrenar un poco para irse**** refrescando de lo que van hacer en el ecenario se fueron a la casa del equipo 7 ya que todo el equipo estaba en la banda...**

Roberta: Minnie vamos a cantar "Cariño Mio"(RBD)

Tenten: ok voy por las letras Chucky

Sasuke: cariño mio?

Roberta: hai pero es movida no te preocupes Sasuke-dobe

Sasuke: lo que digas teme

Tenten: aqui estan ahi viene que parte canta cada quien y cuando cantamos todos o en duetos voy a poner la musica...(empiesa la musica)

"Cariño Mio"(RBD)

(todos:)

Dance, dance, dance

Rock, rock, rock 

Roll, roll, roll

Contigo cariño mio

(Miguel :)

Did I tell you how I like it? 

I like everything about it, baby 

What a blessing

(Sasuke: )

I've been dancing for a decade 

Fell in love with it the first day, baby 

There's no guessin'

(Giovanni: )

Como bailas, y como cantas 

Collaboration, body and soul, girl it's all about 

The pure love we have inside

(todos: )

So dance, dance, dance (oh!)

Baby rock, rock, rock (oh!)

Let's roll, roll, roll (oh!)

Contigo cariño mio

I love to dance, dance, dance (oh!)

I love to rock, rock, rock (oh!)

I love to roll, roll, roll (oh!)

Contigo cariño mio

(Roberta y Naruto: )

You make me wanna salsa 

You make me wanna cha cha 

Slow down, get up and down 

Mueve la cintura, turn it around 

(Sakura: )

If I tell you that I'm feeling 

The same way it's like I'm healing, baby 

You're listening

(Mia: )

This steps being like my heart it 

I feel alive working my feet 

Baby, it's impressing 

(Lupita y Hinata: )

Como bailas, como cantas 

Collaboration, but the answer boy it's all about 

The love that we have inside 

(todos: )

So dance, dance, dance (oh!)

Baby rock, rock, rock (oh!)

Let's roll, roll, roll (oh!)

Contigo cariño mio

I love to dance, dance, dance (oh!)

I love to rock, rock, rock (oh!)

I love to roll, roll, roll (oh!)

Contigo cariño mio

(Diego: )

You make me wanna salsa 

You make me wanna cha cha 

Slow down, get up and down 

Mueve la cintura, turn it around 

(Diego y Roberta: )

You make me wanna salsa 

You make me wanna cha cha (You make me) 

Slow down, get up and down 

Mueve la cintura, turn it around 

(todos: )

So dance, dance, dance (oh!)

Baby rock, rock, rock (oh!)

Let's roll, roll, roll (oh!)

Contigo cariño mio

I love to dance, dance, dance (oh!)

I love to rock, rock, rock (oh!)

I love to roll, roll, roll (oh!)

Contigo cariño mio 

(Let's dance) 

(todos: )

So dance, dance, dance (oh!)

Baby rock, rock, rock (oh!)

Let's roll, roll, roll (oh!)

Contigo cariño mio

I love to dance, dance, dance (oh!)

I love to rock, rock, rock (oh!)

I love to roll, roll, roll (oh!)

Contigo cariño mio

So dance, dance, dance (oh!)

Baby rock, rock, rock (oh!)

Let's roll, roll, roll (oh!)

Contigo cariño mio

I love to dance, dance, dance (oh!)

I love to rock, rock, rock (oh!)

I love to roll, roll, roll (oh!)

Contigo cariño mio

Todos: (aplaudiendo)

Roberta: para ser nuestra primer practica no salio nada mal chicos

Mia: solo hay que seguir practicando las canciones y luego los pasos de baile

Neji/Sasuke: bai-bailar?? O.O

Roberta: hai bailar bakas!

Tenten: Neji ya es tarde vamonos a la casa no?

Neji: hai Hinata, Lupita, Giovanni no vienen?

Hinata/Lupita/Giovanni: Hai!

Tenten: entonces vamonos bye chicos arigatou!

Roberta: bye se cuidan

Mia: besos!

Lupe: bye(se van)

Mia: a dormir chicos mañana va hacer un dia muy largo!

Sakura: lo se buenas noches

Todos: buenas noches...( se van a dormir)

**Un dia muy largo dijo Mia y lo va hacer bujajajajaja(inner: loca continua!) perdon... si mas no recuerdo Karin le ablo a alguien para hacer que Mickey digo Tenten (inner: ya te pegaron lo de Mickey y en la historia es Minnie por Minnie mouse n.nU) bueno prosigo van a intentar que Neji y Tenten no anden pero Roberta, Mia y Sakura lo van a impedir... eso creo no se todavia no pienso esa parte. Sol y alguien mas va a llegar a conquistar a los chavos solteros o no?!?!?! Si que estan locas... lo lograran? **

* * *

sorry por tardarme jiji pero aqui esta me voy a tardar en subir porque me voy de parranda y weno grax por sus reviews y les digo k la historia fue un sueño muy raro se lo conte a pOlii-chan i me dijo k lo escribiera a i lean el fic de pOlii-chan eL diiariO de sakura esTa muy bueno grax KuTe-chan por tus reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

oLas

wenO queria pregunTar si kerian k siga con mi fic

porque veO k no a mucha gente le gusta pues no se si seguirlo

y ya tengo otra historia en mente asi que si kieren que siga diganmelo por review

gracias por su antecion

aTTe:

laLii-chan.


	8. Chapter 8

**voLvi y este capitulo va dedicado a saku-kmy gracias por tu apoyo y aqui esta el capitulo**

* * *

**Cáp. 7: **

**De acuerdo con Sasuke la venganza es dulce.**

Al día siguiente se despertaron todos con una sorpresa la llegada de las zorr...digo chicas de Suna pero lo que mas sorprendió fue que Sol le coqueteara a Neji y eso irritaba a Tenten y aparte no podía entrenar. Varias veces le trato de lanzar uno que otro kunai pero Vico y Lupita la detenían

- la voy a matar si se le acerca un poco mas¡lo juro!- dijo Tenten con fuego en los ojos.- lo juro por la llama de la ju… lo de Gai-sensei se pega.-dijo Tenten rascándose la cabeza efecto que hizo que sus dos acompañantes tuvieran una gran gota en la nuca.

- no te preocupes Sol es así y no creo que la idea de coquetearle a Neji aya sido de ella, es de alguien mas ¿pero quien?- concluyo Vico.-...Karin- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo sabiendo que contar de hacerles daño haría cualquier estupidez, y esta era una de sus estupideces.

- tenemos que decirles a Roberta, Mia y Saku que llegaron las zorra… digo las chicas de Suna.- dijo lupita haciendo que las demás se rieran por su "gran" error de casi llamarlas zorras.

- Lupe no te conocía así jajajajaja- dijo Tenten atacada de la risa yéndose con las demás en camino al área de entrenamiento numero 7 para avisar la no tan deseada llegada de las mini-Karin. (n/a: o mini-zorras como deseen)

- ahí estaaaaaa…-dijo Lupe sin acabar de hablar por ver mas personas indeseadas como Sabrina, Paula, Kankuro, Sai, Karin, y demás.

- ¡mi Tenten llegaste al fin!-grito Kankuro al ver a Tenten.

- ¿desde cuando soy tuya?- dijo muy interesada Tenten.

- desde que te conocí-

- aha lo que digas este ¿que haces aquí?-

- vine a verte-

-hn.-

- ¿que¿No te alegra?-

- hn.-

- lo de Neji se pega prima- murmuro Roberta a Tenten.

- así que el Hyuga esta aquí ¿eh? Lo quiero ver a mi mayor rival.- dijo Kankuro muy decidido(n/a: le quiere quitar el papel a Rock Lee con lo de Neji)

- ¿otra vez vas a empezar, Kankuro? Sabes que me tienes harta y no te quiero ver así que véteme despidiendo Bye-Bye- dijo Tenten haciendo señas con las manos indicando que se fuera.

- pero…-

-sin peros vete ándale- dijo mas irritada que nunca.

- tranquila no te irrites Tenten pobre Kanku… que estoy diciendo¡bien echo! – reflexiono Sakura.

- Sakura ¿puedo hablar con tigo?-dijo una voz atrás de ella.

Sakura se voltea para ver quien es y ve que es Sasuke.-claro, vamos- dijo ella yéndose con el a unos árboles que había por el área de entrenamiento.

- ¿que pasa Sasuke-kun?-

- Sakura te quería preguntar si-

- si ¿Qué?-

-si que-querías se-ser mi no-novia- dijo muy nervioso Sasuke al declararle su amor a Sakura.

-…-

- ¿Sakura?-

- ¡CLARO QUE SI!-dijo Sakura dándole un beso en los labios.

- ¿oyeron algo?- pregunto Roberta.

- no se yo no oí nada- dijo Tenten.

- a bueno… porque tan juntitos ¿eh?- preguntándoles a la nueva pareja de Kanoha.

- es que Sasuke-kun y yo ya andamos- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bien abrasada de Sasuke.

- oye y ¿eso de que tienes sentimientos?- pregunto Roberta haciendo que Sasuke se enojara.

- hn. En vez de molestarme vete a entrenar ¿no?-

-amargado-murmuro esta- bueno que bueno que ya andan los felicito ya necesitamos otra parejita ¿no Tenten?-

- ¿que estas insinuando?- le pregunto Tenten a Roberta.

- yo nada ¿por?-

- no nada más.-

- eso espero-

- así que tenemos otra pareja ¿eh?- dijo una voz femenina atrás de la nueva pareja.

- Karin- dijo Sakura con cara de disgusto por ver quien estaba atrás de ella y **SU **Sasuke-kun.

- felicidades no saben que gusto me da- dijo sarcásticamente.

- aha lo que digas – dijo con frialdad Sasuke(n/a: que raro que hable fríamente ¿no?)- bueno ya nos vamos a entrenar ¿vienes dobe?-

- si teme- dijo Roberta a Sasuke- vallan a entrenar chicas luego hablamos en mi casa.-

- OK aya nos vemos- dijo Vico para planear como destruir a las mini-Karin.- yo las acompaño- dijo Kankuro.

- ¿que no te dije que te fueras?- dijo Tenten

- pero las quiero acompañar.-dijo triste Kankuro

- lo puedes usar para poner celos a cierto genio Hyuga- murmuro Vico a Tenten.

- cla-claro que n-no Vi-vico ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo toda roja Tenten.

- entonces si puedo ir.-

-si Kankuro puedes venir- dijo Tenten no muy convencida de la "gran" idea de Vico. Ya cuando llegaron al área de entrenamiento número 13, cuando llegaron un par de ojos perlados no les quitaban la vista a ciertas personas que acababan de llegar a ese lugar.

- ¿que hace este aquí?- pregunto una voz fría a Tenten.

- este como tu le dices se llama Kankuro y nos viene a visitar así que compórtate Hyuga.- dijo Tenten dejando a Neji callado (n/a: mas bien celoso)- vente Kankuro vamos a que TU me ayudes a entrenar- dijo muy feliz Tenten jalando a Kankuro a donde ella y Neji siempre entrenan dejando a Neji con la boca abierta por como lo había cambiado por un cualquiera.

- Vico¿por que Tenten esta tan rara?- pregunto serio Neji.

- que no ves le gusta Kankuro, bueno me voy con Lupita ¡sayonara!-

- ¿Qué¿Cómo que le gusta Kankuro?-se dijo a si mismo- _Estas celos…_- le dijo su subconsciente- no, no lo estoy. ¿O si?-se dijo mentalmente viendo a Tenten reír con Kankuro al entrenar, se sentía mal al ver a SU Tenten… alto ¿su Tenten? Bueno sigamos la historia…

- jaja Kankuro ya casi te doy no te valla a lastimar- le dijo Tenten a Kankuro que estaba en el suelo por tratar de esquivar un ataque de Tenten.

- no soy bueno esquivando armas estoy acostumbrado a los ataques de Temari.- dijo este levantándose del piso con ayuda de Tenten.

-¡JOVENES YA SE ACABO EL ENTRENAMIENTO SE PUEDEN RETIRAR A SUS CASAS¡NO LO OLVIDEN QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO SE EXTINGA EN USTEDES!- dijo Gai-sensei a sus alumnos.

-¡bien dicho Gai-sensei!-

-Lee-

-Gai-sensei-

-Lee-

-Gai-sensei-

-¡CALLENSE YA!- dijo Tenten dándoles un golpe a ambos, sensei y compañero.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- pregunto Kankuro a Tenten.

-si vamos.-

-_yo soy el que te acompa__ño a tu casa ¿porque ahora el y no yo?_- se preguntaba Neji al ver como Tenten se iba con Kankuro a casa de Tenten.

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo en otro lugar…

-que no-

-que si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-¿no van a parar ustedes tres?- pregunto Sakura a sus tres compañeros.

- ellos empezaron- dijo el novio de esta.

- ¡mentira!- dijeron Roberta y Naruto a la vez irritando al Uchiha un poco.

- ya entendí mejor vamos a la casa ya estoy cansada ¿vamos?-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a su novio y este afirmo con la cabeza acto seguido de la kunoichi le agarro la mano y se fueron felices.

- vamos a la casa tengo que hablarle a Tenten y a las demás ¿vienes?-dirigiéndose a Naruto.

-¡si viene Hinata-chan si voy! Y de todos nodos vivo ahí ¿no?-

-hai vamos, a espera ¡Mia, Miguel, Diego ya nos vamos!-

-¡vamos con ustedes!-dijo Miguel alcanzándolos con Mia de la mano y Diego atrás de ellos.

Ya en su casa las chicas ya en casa del equipo 7 preparando sus planes contra las mini-zorras.

- haber si entendí les echamos esto en la cabeza- dijo Sakura levantando pintura verde limón- y luego esto- dijo levantando pegamento blanco- ¿y luego plumas de pájaro?-

-exacto- dijo Roberta con una sonrisa estilo Naruto.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de genial?- pregunto Tenten jugando con un kunai.

- cuando pase lo verán y que no se les olvide la cámara para el recuerdo.- dijo Mia jugando con las plumas.

- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunta serio Sasuke al ver al gran grupo de kunoichis que estaban en su casa.

- nada mi amor- dijo Sakura ocultando la pintura atrás de ella.

-nada mas haciendo Arts and Crafts(n/a¿así se escribe?)

- hn. Bueno ya es tarde será mejor que se vallan antes de que Tsunade las regañe por estar aquí.- dijo sin perder su postura Sasuke.

- tiene razón ya nos vamos, vente Hinata y Lupe vamos a casa. (n/a: eran solo las de la banda)

- Sayonara chicas- dice Sakura despidiéndose se sus amigas y cerrando la puerta.- ya me voy a dormir buenas noches Sasuke-kun.- dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

- buenas noches dobe y Saku, al cuarto Mia.-dijo Roberta despidiéndose.

- bye- dice Mia entrando a su cuarto junto a Roberta.

En su cuarto…

-casi no cacha-

- ya se-

- bueno buenas noches-

- buenas noches Chucky-

Al día siguiente la venganza comienza…

* * *

esperO k les

alla gustado

ami si y grax por su

apOyo esperO

seguiir prOnto!!

aTTe:

laLii-chan


End file.
